She Had A Dream Once
by PhoenixBlade
Summary: She had a dream once, where she had been a princess, and had been loved. Yet all dreams must come to an end...and in its place come the nightmares. Based off of GaiaOnline's rapid EIs: Saint Ciel, Rosamund's Revenge and Ravenwood Manor.


I've been on a writing hiatus due to many family complications and problems involving a stupid associate at work involving my sister, as well as me, so I seriously apologize for the long wait as it's difficult getting back into the swing of things. For now, I'm starting back small, just until I get back into the writing mood. Once again, I am sorry for the wait, but it's a short one so please enjoy this measly little tidbit that I have to offer.

By the way, this is based off of Saint Ciel, Rosamund's Revenge and Ravenwood Manor, all rapid EI from Gaiaonline. Had an idea that came into being and I went with it. I'd like to make something like this lengthier someday, but it'd probably go into M rated mode. This story is dark, nothing too bad. Anyway, here's just something to pass the time.

* * *

_**She Had A Dream Once**_

by **PhoenixBlade**

Rated: **T**

* * *

Disclaimer: Affiliations with Saint Ciel, Rosamund's Revenge and Ravenwood Manor belong to Gaia Online and their other respective owners. I own nothing except this work of fiction.

* * *

.

_**RIP!**_  
She had a dream once. She dreamt that she had been a princess, lovely and beguiling. Bards sang of her beauty in songs of praise. Knights came to offer her their devotion and honor for a single word to pass her lips and princes lavished her with exotic riches, beyond any person's imaginations, all for her hand in marriage. Yet she dreamt of wanting a different kind of life, a life full of love with her beloved, a former paladin who had served her father, the king, before she laid down her sword and armor for a peaceful life as a nun.  
_**RIP!**_  
However, the dream would soon become a nightmare as dark eyes spied upon her, soon revealing a devious looking man who was not a man at all, but full of evil and nefarious deeds. So enraptured by her beauty, he, too, fell in love with her and had to have her all for himself. He stole her away to his dark lair, away from her family, her palace life and her love.  
_**RIP!**_  
Though he professed his love to her, her only love was her sweet paladin, who she believed would save her…and save her she did, but at the price of her own life. Her kidnapper fled and left her beloved Ciel to die in her arms. She swore revenge upon him. Before long, the princess returned home and grieved among sparkling jewels and silk fineries… but the life of a princess did nothing to soothe the pain in her heart. So tired of her dull and pitiful life as a princess and full of anger towards the one who took away her love, she ran away into the night to seek her love's murderer…and find him she did.  
_**RIP!**_  
He took on her look, to fool her perhaps, to make her fear him, or be at awe at his powers. It did nothing to deter her from her revenge, but once she saw her beloved Ciel behind him, she almost did. He offered her everything she desired, if only she stayed with him, but she awoke from his enchantment and stabbed him through the heart, sealing his dark powers and himself away, hopefully forever...but forever wasn't long enough, not at all…  
_**RIP!**_  
She winced as she felt another part of her dress being ripped away. Though common sense told her to fight and run away, her body felt sluggish and heavy. She could do nothing more than move her eyes and tilt her head up a little to see cruel eyes grinning down at her.  
_**RIP!**_  
She was no longer dreaming. She remembered now. … A house. She had lived in a house. She had parents, kind parents who made her happy, who were happy and made others happy… Until that evil man came and killed them. It was fuzzy afterwards, but somehow she had been saved by a bright light, and in that light was the figure of a lovely woman in armor, who smiled at her with tenderness and love. She remembered no more, only the orphanage that she had been placed into shortly after that tragic event. 10 years it had been, before a letter found its way into her hands and she returned to her parents' home… right back to _him_, her parents' murderer, a Mr. Jackdaw. Before she could do anything, he had taken her soul with the help of his ravens and revealed to her who he was, Mephiste, a being whom seemed vaguely familiar yet terrifying all the same. He proclaimed that she was to be his, because he was in love with her… **no**, he was _still _in love with her…  
_**RIP!**_  
As if waking from another dream, she looked to see those leering eyes bearing down on her as she felt his cold lips press against her forehead. She couldn't help but shudder.  
"My dear…Don't dwell too much on the past," he cooed to her as he ripped the fabric more to suit her disheveled appearance, matching that of a broken yet beautiful doll, "your parents can't come between us. _That woman _won't be able come between us a third time. I've taken precautions so that she doesn't interrupt us...ever again."  
_**RIP!**_  
She felt the chilly air dance along her skin and his cold fingers upon her lips.  
"My darling Mathilde, my beloved _princess_, we can finally be together…forever…"  
_**RIP!**_...  
She had a dream _once_… but now, she had _nightmares._


End file.
